Wedding Bells and Their Incessant Ringing
by LivLuvRead
Summary: It's finally Tucker and Clara's wedding and Christian is invited and shows up. Will he be forced to watch the perfect ending to a love story that is not his own or will he finally get his own happy ending? Please R&R! Love you guys!


Hi guys! This is my first official fanfic because I didn't think it was fair that Christian never got his happy ending. Hope you enjoy :)

It had been almost a week since Clara called me with the news. She was engaged. To Tucker. It had been eight years of infrequent phone calls and flimsy promises to meet up. She was still the love of my life, for all of those eight years. Every time I looked at Web I remembered those couple of days of us being a family. I had never gotten over Clara and I had accepted the fact that I probably never would. I would tell myself over and over again that I was okay even though I was far from it. I had gotten used to it, but a new kind of hurt dawned on me as she called, I knew she would never be mine again.

My phone rang again. it was her. I glanced at it, unsure if I wanted to answer, could I stand it, listening to her voice, knowing I can never hold her again? I probably couldn't but I needed to hear her. I needed it. I had gone the last eight years pretending I didn't, but I did. I did a stupid thing, I picked up, "Hey,"

"Hey," I could hear her smile through the phone.

"How's the wedding prep going?" I tried to keep my voice light, carefree.

"Good, stressful. But, that's not why I called." My heart started racing. Why did she call? Was she gonna call it off? Was she gonna choose me?

"Why did you call then?" I mastered.

"Chris, you're my best friend. I haven't seen you in eight years but you're still my best friend,"

"Yeah..." I was confused, to say the least.

"I know this is selfish, and you might hate me forever, but I have a favor to ask you."

"Clara, just get on with it!" I laughed, this was so classic her.

" Mydadcan'twalkmedowntheisleandIwantyouto." She sped.

"What?" I wasn't sure I'd heard correctly.

She took a deep breath and started again, "My dad can't walk me down the aisle because he doesn't want to draw too much attention to himself, and I want you to."

My blood was rushing in my ears, I wasn't sure if I was angry or sad. I repeated slowly, trying to comprehend it all, "You want me," t_he guy who is in love with you and you know it,_ "To walk you," _The love of my life_, "Down the aisle. " _To another man._

"Yeah," She said nervously. She was cute when she was nervous, always had been.

"Fine," I whispered and hung up. FINE?! What did I mean fine? There was nothing fine about this! But it was still, 'fine'.

I called up the only person who knew Clara like I did, Angela. I took out my phone out of my black pants and dialed the number quickly, my fingers fumbling with the keys. Thank God, she picked up.

"Angela, when's the last time you talked to Clara?"

"This morning, she's kinda my best friend," I heard Web's TV show playing in the background.

"Did she tell you she wanted me to walk her down the aisle?" My voice barely calm, suppressing my anger.

"What?! She WHAT?!" Angela screamed.

"I'll take that as a no." I shook my head.

"You told her no, right? I mean Chris, you can't do this. That's not fair to you. You've been going on dates and were finally getting over her. How could she ask that? Please tell me you told her no."

"I said yes," My shoulders slumped.

"You little sucker." She laughed bitterly and hung up.

And that's how I got here, a couple of months later, at the airport, waiting to see Clara and Tucker pick me up. I heard my name behind me, "Christian! Over here!"

I turned around, she was there. My memories hadn't done her justice, she was unbelievably beautiful. Her long blond hair was in its usual messy curls, but instead of looking messy, it looked natural. Clear blue eyes were brimming with joy, she was barely containing her glory. As it was, she had a glow around her, she had gotten more powerful. I smiled and waved, excited to see her. She ran towards me and gave me a huge hug.

I scanned her, she was really, really, happy to see me. She felt that I wouldn't end up showing up and it was a lot to ask. She felt calmer than she had in a while. She was happy, content. Suddenly I heard her voice in my head.

_I didn't think you would come. Thanks. _

_No problem. I missed- uh- home_ I was mentally blushing by the sheer stupidity of my words.

She grinned and exclaimed, "Welcome back!"

Tucker cleared his throat on the side. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes, he was always the jealous type. I looked at him and mumbled, "Hey Tucker,"

He shook his blond hair out of his eyes his smiled turned warm, "Hey Chris. Thanks so much. Wouldn't be complete without the whole angel gang." It's annoying how good of a guy he is, even with the jealousy, I'm pretty sure its his only bad trait.

I ran my hand through my hair and grinned sheepishly, not really sure what to say. After a long and pitiful moment of silence I said, "So, where's the wedding?"

Clara smiled and said, "At Tucker's house. The reception'll be in his barn."

Tucker looked at me like he's pitying me. I looked away, I didn't want to be pitied.

_You okay? _ I heard in my head. I forgot how unnerving it is.

_It's all good. Happy I can be here to help._

_Don't you lie to me!_

_Seriously. _

_Fine, _she gave me the mental equivalent of an eye roll. I wasn't off the hook.

"C'mon guys. There's a lot of work to be done." I heard the exasperation in Tucker'e voice, he knew what we were doing. Now I'm the one pitying him, it's gotta stink, knowing your fiance and another guy are soul mates. Oh well, what a pity.

Clara shot me a look. She knew what I was thinking and she didn't like it. I looked away, embarrassed. Okay, so being someone's soul mate does have its disadvantages.

The Lazy Dog was brimming with activity. It was milling with people transforming it into a wedding. Clara's wedding. I couldn't wrap my head around her getting married. It was too weird.

Web burst in with Angela on his heels. She was on quite a rant but stopped as soon as she saw me. In fact, everything and everyone stopped. It was like they all knew I was out of place. They all knew I wanted this to be my wedding. They all knew my secrets. Finally Wendy, who I never really knew very well, gave me a hug. She smelled of horses and sunshine. A little girl that looked like a miniature version of Wendy swept in, carried by a guy around my age.

"Mommy, who's that?" Asked the girl in a young voice.

"This is Christian, Clara's friend." Wendy picked up the little girl and placed a kiss on her smooth cheek.

"Hi! I'm Gracie." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi Gracie." I knelt down and shook her hand. It was tiny, about the size of my palm. Everyone else was completely quiet, analyzing my interaction with Gracie.

I felt like I was a rat in a science lab. I cleared my throat and looked around. No one moved.

Finally Angela said, "Christian, long time no see! Just kidding, saw you this morning," An awkward sentence accompanied by an equally painful fake laugh.

All was silent for another minute. I couldn't take it anymore, I stormed out of the room. I didn't belong here, it was a mistake to come back. Jackson was no longer my home.

I paced until I was at a part of land where I was alone. It was a pretty June night. The soft grass rustled against my jeans and the petals of flowers shone with the creeping moonlight. It had the tiniest chill and I wrapped myself deeper into my fleece jacket. The one I had draped across Clara's shoulders so many times.

"Chris?" I heard my name being called by a voice that I knew well, I just hadn't expected to hear here. Kay.

"Kay?" I whispered. I knew it to be true. I turned around slowly, preparing to take in my ex.

"Yeah. Funny to see you here." She laughed quietly with slight traces of bitterness woven in. She was beautiful, she always had been, but not like Clara. Where Clara had the natural beauty, Kay had the years of work. Her dark brown hair was in soft curls that fluttered in the light breeze, held back by designer sunglasses. She looked very put together in a light blue sundress and black sandals.

"It's definitely a surprise." I said, taken aback.

"So what brings you to the wedding of the love of your life?" She said with a touch of sorrow like she knew I never loved her as much as Clara.

"What brings you to the wedding of your worst enemy?" I shot back, irritated at everything. I immediately took it back, at least Kay was talking to me, that was better than most, "Sorry," I add, and I was.

"I asked you first." She smiled and jostled me, her whole vibe changing. Obviously trying to cheer me up.

"I asked you second," I smiled back, for some reason Kay always had a way to make me happier. Another reason it had been so hard to break up with her back in high school.

"I'm the wedding planner. What was with that whole, scene by the way? That was not the Christian Prescott we all- uh" Kay took a step back. She had felt it too, we were moving into flirting territory.

"I don't know, just everyone here seems to hate me." I sat down, dejected, fingering a buttery yellow wildflower. I pretended to be nonchalant about it but these were the people I'd grown up with. "I mean, this is my home, and they're all looking at me like I'm a stranger. An intruder."

"They don't hate you." She sat down and took the flower from me, a nervous shiver ran through me as our fingers touched.

"Could've fooled me." I turned away, embarrassed.

"Christian Prescott, look me in the eyes and tell me that you really believe that they hate you." She glared at me, her eyes blazing in the knowledge of knowing she was right.

I faltered under her gaze.

She continued, "They don't hate you. They've missed you. In high-school you were like their god. But you ditched them and made something great out of yourself, you fancy architect that is known for making the best buildings out there, you. They can't compete with that. You're 26 and you already have one of the biggest names in your field. They're jealous. You've elevated yourself even more. They want to be you even more now."

"Nah," My cheeks were scarlet. She had embarrassed me yet made me feel twenty times better.

"Nah?" She laughed, for real this time, like twinkling bells, "At least you still talk like us."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You're like a five year old." But she laughed again, so it's worth it. She nestled her head into my chest and we stayed like that for a little while. It was a perfect summer night, I realized as I looked up into the creamy white moon. But it wasn't the scenery that made this night perfect, it was Kay.


End file.
